The Hollow Marionette
by QueenYuli
Summary: "To be the queen of the world and to have everything under your control… To crush all those you hate under your foot… Isn't that what you've always wanted? To crush me?" His warm hand brushed over her pale cheeks as he breathed in her unique scent before murmuring, "So tell me… Won't you be my queen?" (Rating will change later; contains 2 OC's)
1. Prologue

Ehhh, ohayou, minna-saaaaannnn! ^^ This is a first (ish) fanfic of mine, so... ehehe... well, um, please read and enjoy this! Please comment and review; constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Arigato gozaimasu~

* * *

"Welcome, my fellow Espada and Negativa. Thank you for being here today. We have matters of the utmost importance that must be discussed, but first shall we have some tea?" a certain auburn-haired shinigami murmured at the end of the long white table as he gestured for the lowly Arrancars to serve him and his comrades.

He then waved his servants out of the room and looked at the row of Numeros expectantly. Each with an unique power of his or her own, he had gathered the most powerful Hollows from Hueco Mundo to be at his service. Those numbered from 0-9 sat evenly on both sides of the table as the two dubbed as Negativa sat on the opposite end of the dictator, both looking bored and one filing her nails.

Finally one of the Arrancars broke the silence, "Aizen-sama, why have you summoned us here today? What is this issue of such urgency that needs to be examined?"

The dark-eyed ruler gave the ninth Espada a slight grin before answering, "I'm glad you asked, Aaroniero… I'm sure you are all well aware of the substitute shinigami who has taken on the challenge of protecting Karakura… As well as the fact that he is not the average soul reaper…"

Standing and pacing around the room, the male continued, "He who was able to successfully bridge the worlds of the Hollow and of Soul Society on his own... That man is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Silence permeated the room as the beings absorbed the information, some with distaste and others with amusement painted on their human-like faces.

"I have called this meeting today to elect anyone willing to travel to the human world to weaken this _specimen_, before he could be a danger to our plans… Anyone interested?"

A hand went up from the right side of the room as a certain pink-haired Numero licked his lips, his intent obvious.

"He could be a fine test for my Fraccion… I will undertake this operation…"

"Szayelaporro, this one isn't like your other experiments. Don't treat this like a joke," a familiar voice sounded near the front of the table as a tear-streaked male spoke up. "As if you could ever even get close to the shinigami before being sliced in half. Your murderous objective pours out of you like a river. Your attempts will be futile… Aizen-sama let me take on this mission in his stead."

Before the two could get into a heated debate, another hand was risen, and the entire table became quiet upon seeing who its master was.

"Queen… Do _you_ wish to go on this assignment?" the auburn-haired male's grin widened as his eyes glinted mischieviously.

Propping her feet up on the polished stone nonchalantly, the one deemed as Queen yawned as she raised an eyebrow toward the questioning male.

"Did you not see me volunteer? I thought it should've been obvious from your standpoint," she retorted.

"Very well… Las Noches' own Queen will take leave tomorrow to the human world…"

"If the Queen is leaving, then it is only customary for me to go as well…" a feminine voice interjected from beside the other Negativa.

"Then so be it…"

* * *

Well, that's it for now... ehe... ^^" Please review this! Anything is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is up and running! Plesse enjoy and review! ^o^

* * *

A garganta opened up in the dark midnight sky as two figures were seen in its entrance. The polychromatic-haired female took a deep breath of the human world's crisp clean air before exhaling calmly.

"So, you just had to tag along as usual, huh, Yuki?" she murmured quietly as she stared at the shimmering lights in the distance.

"You think I would pass up a chance to get out of that prison cell? It's boring as hell in there…" the azure-eyed female smirked as she stretched, feeling her muscles relax in the unfamiliar environment.

"If everything went accordingly, preparations have been made for us to be in gigais and to be living in an apartment close to our target, Kurosaki Ichigo," the smaller Arrancar informed the sapphire-eyed female beside her.

The Queen sighed as she imagined herself living in a small complex with barely any space, quite unsuitable for the strongest Arrancar in Hueco Mundo.

"I apologize for this, but it was the closest building to the shinigami's house and it would have benefitted us to be in the vicinity of this man," the snow-haired female teased mockingly as she rolled her eyes at the spoiled girl's attitude. "Come on, let's settle into our new home…"

A single finger was seen by the Negativa as she chuckled at her comrade's immaturity on the subject.

Transition

"... What are these clothes?" the voice of an annoyed Negativa demanded as she scowled at the garments the other female presented to her.

"Your school uniform," the azure-eyed Arrancar sighed. "Hurry up and put this on... We're going to be transferring to the target's school in a few hours, so make sure it's a perfect fit."

"The skirt is too long," the sapphire-eyed female complained. "Can I at least tailor it?"

"Hai, hai… These places don't usually have dress codes on skirt length… Just make sure that you're not flashing everyone with each step," the ivory-haired Negativa answered.

"Aw… That takes the fun out of everything…" she joked as she went to get her sewing supplies. "What's the point of coming here if we can't enjoy ourselves in the meantime?"

"Remember what we came here for, Yuli… Don't go forgetting our mission on the very first day…" the lower Arrancar scolded lightly whilst putting on her own uniform and dressing herself as she saw fit.

"You talk too much," Yuli told her as she rapidly fixed up the outfit, taking off several inches before clothing herself once again. "There, isn't that much better?"

"I guess… We'll attract more attention than necessary, but if that is what you wish…" the azure-eyed female smiled as she packed her bookbag swiftly. "We still have plenty of time to waste, want to go tour the town?"

"Eh, why not?" the other shrugged, slinging her bag across her shoulder lazily. "Let's go…"

Transition

"Settle down class," a feminine voice projected as a monotonous sound rang throughout the large building. "We have two new transfer students this morning… Come on in, girls!"

The framed door slid open soundly as the Negativa stepped into the classroom, her sapphire orbs scanning the premises for the male, finally landing on a certain orange-haired shinigami sitting near the windowsill.

Found you…

"Welcome! Don't be shy, come on in!" the same voice interrupted the Queen's train of thought as an arm was brought around her shoulders. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

The polychromatic-haired female fought back an instinctive growl before composing herself once again, "Hello, everyone! My name is Yuli Ichimaru and I was homeschooled all my life! Please take care of me!"

The ivory-haired female beside her rolled her eyes as she witnessed the complete transformation of her comrade as well as the drooling teenagers in front of her, who were eying both of them like pieces of meat.

"That's great, Yuli! Now, if you'll take a seat behind Orihime right there!" the teacher beamed as she pointed to a doe-eyed human in the middle of the classroom.

She smiled sweetly as she made her way to her designated desk, basking in the attention from the boys on her way there.

"A-Ano, my name is Orihime Inoue! Nice to meet you! I guess we'll be sitting next to each other for the whole year. Want to be friends?" the chocolate-eyed female greeted as she extended her arm for a handshake.

Sapphire orbs glanced at the awaiting hand as she felt the heated gaze of the other Negativa behind her.

Be nice… We need to fit in…

The Queen faked another shy smile as she took the hand and shook it lightly with a "I would be happy to…" before proceeding to sit down at her desk.

"Now that that's taken care of, please introduce yourself as well!" the instructor gestured to the remaining female at the front of the room, directing the class' attention back to her.

No need for me to join in on this act…

"Hello, my name is Koyuki Quinn and Yuli and I are childhood friends. Please take care of me," the azure-eyed Arrancar stated bluntly as she looked at her so called friend, a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

"Um, that's great! Please seat yourself next to your friend then!" the teacher grinned as she prepared the materials for class that day.

The snow-haired female walked briskly to her seat, glancing at the already bored Queen beside her before sitting down.

This is going to be a long day...

Transition

As soon as the bell signifying the end of school rang, male students flocked to the two newcomers' desks once again to barrage them with questions. The Negativa glanced at each other, hinting subtle annoyance as both eyed the one male who wasn't part of the crowd that surrounded them.

"Mizuiro, Keigo, I'm going home, OK?" the orange-haired shinigami shouted over the crowd at his friends before slinging his bookbag over his shoulder and entering the hallway.

His two friends paid no attention to the substitute soul reaper as they fought to get as close to the girls as possible.

The azure-eyed female sighed as she rose up from her seat slowly, "Yuli, I'm going home. You can stay here and entertain these boys if you so desire, but be back before dinnertime."

Before the sapphire-eyed Negativa could respond, her comrade had swiftly removed herself from the overly-crowded classroom to follow her target, making sure that she was a safe distance away from him.

"K-Koyuki..!" the Queen pouted as she stood up and took after the departing girl without paying any attention to the crowd.

Yuli headed down the corridor, following the footsteps of the white-haired female. As soon as she found the said Arrancar standing outside of the school gates, the polychromatic-haired female approached the girl, her facade wiped clean as her usual royal stature returned to her sharp features.

"What was that for?" the sapphire-eyed female demanded, crossing her arms around her bountiful chest. "Leaving me in there with those filthy human scum."

"If I didn't take the chance to exit the room, we would've never gotten out of there… Especially with your disgusting human-like persona…" the snow-haired Arrancar retorted as she continued to follow the chocolate-eyed male in front of her.

Just as the Queen was about to follow her companion, a voice belonging to a certain orange-haired female called out to the Arrancar, making her halt in her tracks. Koyuki snickered and tossed a hand back casually before continuing to follow the soul reaper whilst her superior turned around, a sweet smile decorating her doll-like face.

"What is it?" the sapphire-eyed female questioned politely.

"I wanted to give you my notes… Um, you can borrow them for as long as you'd like!" the brown-eyed student answered, holding out a pink notebook.

"... Thank you… I'll be sure to give this back," Yuli assured as she took the item from the other's hand and tucked it into her bookbag.

"No problem!" the healer giggled. "We should really hang out one day… You know, you, me, and Koyuki! Well, anyway, I really need to go now! Bye, Yuli!"

With that, she left the polychromatic-haired female alone. She immediately discarded the kind gesture as her face returned to a cold expression. As she turned around, a tic mark appeared on her head upon noticing that her accomplice had ditched her.

"Tch… That work-obsessed bitch…"

Transition

"... You're back," a lazy voice drawled as the door leading to the small complex opened. "Did you have fun?"

"... It was alright. He went to some weird shop in the middle of nowhere and I gave up after sensing the owner's spiritual pressure," the azure-eyed female sighed, plopping herself onto the nearby comforter after tossing her bookbag to the side. "We need a better way to get closer to him."

"No kidding," the Queen scoffed, pulling herself up to a sitting position. "Your stalking tactics are getting really old, you know."

"Then do you have a better plan?" the annoyed snow-haired girl shot back, massaging her temple.

A coy smile played on the sapphire-eyed female's face as she replied," Hmm… I suppose you can say that~"

"And what might that be?" Koyuki asked, pale lids closing over her azure orbs tiredly as an exasperated sigh left her lips.

"I could always use my womanly charms to seduce him… It would make everything easier when the time comes to weaken that poor excuse of a man…" the polychromatic-haired Arrancar smiled sensually, validating her statement.

"I doubt that would ever work… He didn't even bat an eyelash at your irresponsible behavior in the classroom. What makes you think that he's going to be attracted to you?" the other Negativa replied with another sigh as she got up to prepare dinner.

"... Is that notebook yours?" Koyuki asked, indicating at the pink book sticking out of her accomplice's bookbag.

"As if I would own something like this," she scoffed, flipping through the pages. "Belongs to that girl… Oh, what was her name..? The orange-haired one… Inoue Orihime, I think? Yeah, that's hers."

"... There's an awful lot of doodling…" the other Negativa noted as she peered over her friend's shoulder to get a good look at the contents. "... Oh, I just had an idea…"

"Tch… That's all you think about," the polychromatic-haired Queen muttered under her breath. "Well, what is it? Spit it out already."

"Fail your classes."

* * *

And that's about it... Sorry for the shortness... Please review! Anything is welcome~


	3. Chapter 2

H-Hello, minna-san..! Chapter 2 is up! Please read an enjoy! Reviews would be very much appreciated (seeing as there are none...)

* * *

"Excuse me?" the Queen scoffed with disbelief. "Is that your idea of a _plan_? And I actually thought that you were knowledgeable for once…"

"I know it sounds stupid-" her companion began.

"Probably is stupid, too..." the polychromatic-haired female mused, interrupting the white-haired female.

"... Let me _explain_…" she stated, glaring at her superior.

The female rolled her sapphire orbs, but allowed her comrade to redeem herself in her eyes.

"Well, since we are transfer students and no one fully knows of our capabilities yet, I was thinking of having you play the role of a dumb beauty…" the Negativa proceeded cautiously.

"Oi, why does it have to be me?" Yuli demanded. "Why don't _you_ take up that role, huh, Yuki?"

"That's an easy question… You were the one acting all prissy and fake in that classroom. It only makes sense," the subordinate retorted.

"Tch... Whatever..." the sapphire-eyed female snapped, leaning back lazily on the comforter.

"As I was saying…" the snow-haired female continued, "We can use that as a stepping stone to get closer to Kurosaki Ichigo… Make him your tutor. It doesn't have to be for a long period of time… Just until you guys are close enough that nothing is suspicious anymore and we can complete our mission…"

"... Fine, whatever, do as you wish," Yuli shrugged dismissively, a bored yawn escaping her lips.

"Since that's taken care of, let's have dinner…" the azure-eyed female grinned as she laid out a simple meal in front of the polychromatic-haired Arrancar.

"... Is this edible?" Yuli asked, poking at the thing on the plate skeptically.

"Why don't you try some and see for yourself?" the other Negativa responded, sighing and heading to the bathroom.

"... There's barely any meat here…" the Queen complained, lifting the piece of white bread and looking underneath.

"Just eat it, Yuli. Stop being a picky eater…" a voice sounded from the hallway. "The human world has different tastes than what we normally have, which is to be expected of course. You're going to have to get used to the fact that we're not going to be able to dine on fresh Hollows everyday…"

When the ivory-haired female exited, she found her comrade still unhappily poking at the morsels with her fork. She sighed as she cleared what was left of dinner, which was basically everything but the pieces of ham.

"This human stuff tastes funny…" the sapphire-eyed female spoke up as she watched her subordinate wash the dishes. "There was only a small amount of pain in that meat."

"What did you expect? They didn't die miserably... like us..." Yuki replied.

"Tch... You talk too much. Stop bringing that up..." the sapphire-eyed female told her bitterly.

"Well you asked for it," the lower ranked Arrancar replied bluntly as she dried her hands on a nearby dishtowel.

The Queen glared at her companion pointedly before deciding to shut herself in the little room she was supposed reside in. The azure-eyed female could only shake her head at the other's immaturity before shutting the door leading to her bedroom as well.

Transition

"Oi, get up… It's time for school," a certain snow-haired Arrancar called, shaking the other female.

"5 more minutes…" the spoiled brat mumbled into her blood red sheets, curling up into a ball.

"... Don't be surprised if I leave without you," the voice warned her as the door closed and light footsteps sounded in the hallway.

There was a groan from the mass of sheets before a figure lazily rolled over and muttered something unintelligible under her breath. A pale hand reached up to ruffle her colored hair as the female sat up, pulling the sheets up to cover her nude form.

The sound of the front door closing roused the Negativa even more as her murky thoughts began to clear. Suppressing a yawn, sapphire orbs glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand.

_8:20… Wait… What? _

The female immediately snapped out of her daze as her brain registered the amount of time she had before school started. The Queen almost fell out of bed-tripping over her slippers and other junk on the floor before rushing into the bathroom for her morning routine. After putting her hair in an easy messy bun, she frantically brushed her teeth and washed her face, running into the kitchen five minutes later. She grabbed two pieces of bread from the counter and sped outside, not checking if the door was locked in the process.

Yuli dashed out of the apartment and down the streets- breezing by everything in a hurry to reach school on time. However, by the time the building was in sight, the bell had already hummed its usual tune, effectively making her curse rather loudly. The polychromatic-haired girl rushed past the doors and climbed the stairs as rapidly as she could.

_Dammit..! If only I could use sonido..!_

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Koyuki was struggling to hide her smirk as her brain conjured up each situation of the other Negativa appearing to class late when her ears registered the sounds of footsteps. A small grin appeared on her face when she realized that her superior was going to make her grand entrance soon. However, as her ears picked up on another sound, curiosity got the better of her.

"Koyuki? Are you paying attention?" the instructor questioned. "I asked you to solve this polynomial..."

"Hai, sumimasen..." the white-haired Arrancar apologized as she got up from her seat and approached the chalk board.

Just as she picked up a piece of chalk, the door was slammed open and two breathless figures were standing in the entrance, beads of sweat running down their foreheads as they desperately gasped for air.

The other, a certain orange-haired soul reaper, had wild hair - nothing too out of the ordinary- but his uniform was wrinkled and had pools of sweat here and there. In contrast, Yuli's hair was loose from the bun this morning and decided to pool down messily around her shoulders whilst her uniform was perfectly fine- except for the gray skirt riding up her thighs just enough to show her choice of undergarment for the day.

The azure-eyed female couldn't help but smirk as she saw their matching disheveled appearance- which made it seem like they had both rushed to class after some... indecent activities. The rest of the class merely assumed the same, the lesser Negativa supposed, as shock and surprise found themselves to be on the students' faces.

"Ichigo... Have you been a bad influence to Yuli? Making her come late..." the teacher teased.

"S-Sumimasen..! I just woke up late and-" The Queen stuttered.

"There's no need to make excuses~ Ah, young love~" the instructor dismissed the polychromatic-haired female's excuse with a wave of her hand. "Hurry and take your seats now!"

The pair took their designated places, faces flaring up whilst the others stared at them. The snow-haired female had a grin on her face that she couldn't erase, which made the superior's cheeks redden even more as thoughts of vengeance occupied her brain.

_Maybe this plan wasn't so bad after all… After all, I was able to see the esteemed Queen in such embarrassment… _

Then, as if to rub salt on her companion's wounds, Koyuki decided- after finishing the problem, of course- to tease the other female. She silently tore out a sheet of paper from her notebook and scribbled something onto it. As the sapphire-eyed female was about to pick up her hairbrush, a perfectly-folded square note landed in her desk.

**So, how does it feel to be late?**

A growl built itself in her throat, but she quickly pushed it down before taking out a pencil to reply.

**None of your business, peasant.**

The white-haired female chuckled dryly as she scanned the note, glancing at the polychromatic-haired Negativa from the corner of her eyes. The Queen was brushing her hair, completely neglecting everything around her.

**Lesson learned, I presume?**

Annoyed, Yuli placed her brush on the desk and opened the note with a grimace.

**Urusai.**

She tossed the note onto her subordinate's desk and picked up the brush again, continuing to comb through her colored hair softly. When she deemed it smooth enough, she placed the item back in her bag and pulled out a compact mirror and tube of lipstick.

**Well, maybe next time you'd wake up to my call, then.**

This time, there was a full scowl on her face as she settled the items down.

**I didn't ask for your commentaries.**

The lesser Arrancar shook her head, tucking the square paper into her book as she listened to the teacher drone endlessly on and on.

Transition

Voices of farewell were heard by the two Arrancars as the various students began leaving the classroom after the sound of the bell. The azure-eyed female had finished packing up and was ready to walk home, but seeing that her comrade still had paperwork, left her to her business.

"Yuli, I'm going now OK?" the snow-haired Arrancar informed the other as she gave a subtle wave.

"Yeah, I just need to finish up some work. I'll catch up with you later," sapphire orbs never left the worksheets in front of the female as she dismissed her subordinate swiftly.

The Negativa left without another word and carried on with her own duties, closing the wooden doors behind her. The last female in the room sighed as she continued to fill out the various assignments, pulling her multi-colored hair back into a high ponytail.

When she was finally finished, the Queen looked up from her seat and saw that the sun was low in the sky, casting shadows upon many in its path.

_Guess I should be getting home now… _

She quickly placed her papers and books inside of her bag and slung it over her shoulder, traveling down the hallway and flight of stairs with ease.

The dark night sky was illuminated by the bright moon accompanied with the glittering stars by the time the Queen was walking home. She shivered as a chilly night breeze whisked by, ruffling her skirt. The female stared down at the ground, yawning tiredly.

"Eeeeyyy, perdy laadddaaaayyyy," a drunken voice called out as footsteps approached the lone girl.

"Ya seem kinda dowwnnn. Why dontcha come join us 'ere fer some fuuuunnn?" another man slurred.

"... No thanks," the polychromatic-haired Arrancar declined as she sidestepped the men and continued on her way.

"Oiii, dun just blow us off, loosen up, I know a good bar we can go ta," a different voice offered as the person reached out a hand to snatch the girl's wrist.

"Let go of me, trash," Yuli snapped as she ripped her wrist from the man's hold.

"Ooh, we've got a feisty one tonight, fellows! I think she needs ta be punished fer bein' so naughty…" one snickered as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and breathed his alcoholic breath on the nape of her neck.

"I _said_ to let go, scum," the sapphire-eyed female growled as she tried to wriggle from the deviant's hold. "Don't touch me with your filthy hands."

"Aw, dun be so cold ta us… We're gonna make you feel so gooooooodddddd…" a shaky hand slithered down the girl's very short skirt as the other went inside of her shirt to touch her very supple breasts.

As he did so, the others closed in on her, hands roaming all over her skin and touching every place available. Despite the fact that they paid full attention to her voluptuous body, there was still a certain part they had forgotten about. Sharp, silver nails flashed under the pale moonlight as the sapphire orbs of the female narrowed dangerously.

_Well, who thought I'd have to dirty my hands for such vulgar trash... _

However, all her effort was in vain as a certain orange-haired soul reaper passed by the dark alleyway.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the chocolate-eyed male demanded, dropping his bag of groceries. "Let her go!"

"Who's this dude… Tryin' ta play hero, buddy? Not happenin'!"

The said man turned away from the Queen and took a wild swing at Ichigo, who easily dodged the assault.

"What'sa matta? Can't ya take a punch?" the same guy taunted.

Just as soon as the words left his mouth, he was sent flying across the dark path and slammed against the concrete. There was a groan from the form before the man passed out.

The remaining men looked at one another before pushing the female to the side and rushing at the shinigami. Those who were wiser than the rest fled the scene- afraid of sharing the same fate as their first friend. All who attempted to inflict pain upon the orange-haired male were found unconscious as they laid against either the dirty pavement or the cold wall.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo questioned, turning to the sapphire-eyed female.

"H-Hai... Thank you for saving me..." Yuli quietly as she tried to fix herself up.

"H-hey... uh... You're... Ichimaru… Ichimaru Yuli, the transfer student, right?" he asked as a fair blush dusted his cheeks.

"Hai," she confirmed.

"They didn't... Do _anything _too bad to you, did they?" Ichigo wondered hesitantly.

"No, not at all," the Queen shook her head as a small, thankful smile graced her lips. "You were just in time... Thank you."

"Y-yeah, no problem..." the orange-head stuttered.

"Well, umm, goodnight then," she bowed before taking off.

"Hey, wait, let me walk you home..! It would be dangerous if something like this were to happen again," he offered, catching up to her easily.

"Well, I guess..." the Arrancar murmured.

The pair walked in silence, slowly making their way down the lamp-lit street.

"So... Why are you returning home so late?" the male quizzed curiously.

"Ah, I had some paperwork I had to finish, so I stayed back to get it all done..." the royal figure replied, reaching up to pull the band keeping her hair tied up in one place.

"I see... That was still pretty dangerous, though... You should have headed home earlier," he told her.

"I know... Sorry to drag you into this mess..."

By that time, the pair were already standing outside of Yuli's apartment.

"Well, we're here..." the polychromatic-haired female stated, turning to face her savior.

"Huh? Here?" he repeated, looking around. "Well, we actually live pretty close to each other..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, my house is over there..."

"Ah, I see... Umm, I don't want to keep you anymore... Thank you again and good night..."

With that, she bowed again and rushed past the doors into the building and headed up the elevator. As she opened the door, her sapphire orbs registered a certain white-haired female sitting on the sofa, a small lamp illuminating her features.

"You're back later than I expected," the azure-eyed Arrancar commented.

"... Yeah, ran into some troublesome dregs..." Yuli grumbled, heading into her room.

"You didn't… Did you?" Koyuki's voice trailed off in dismay.

"Urusai. My nails _would _have gotten dirty, but the shinigami showed up in the nick of time..." the Queen snapped irritably. "Get the hell out of my room. I need to change."

The other female let out a sigh of relief and left the other girl alone to her business. She could hear the shuffling of clothes in the room before the door opened again. The Queen sat on a beanbag, staring outside through the transparent glass at the scenery below as beams of light filtered into the otherwise dark room. The snow-haired Arrancar entered quietly, seating herself across from her superior.

"Anything else I should know about?" azure orbs glimmered in the slight lighting as they stared at the female opposite.

There was a moment of silence before Yuli answered passively," No."

* * *

Ahh, well, Chapter 2's done... ehe ^^" Umm, sorry this hasn't been all that great, but... Nonetheless, thanks for reading! (:


End file.
